Loki Laufeyson finds a new game to play
by Blameitonmyaddbaby1
Summary: Loki grows bored of Asgard and seeks out a mortal to fill the void. He finds a young girl and follows her through out her life make her think she is crazy. Once she is an adult he takes her back to Asgard as his slave. Then things get interesting. M for chapters to come. ***Unfortunately I do not own The Avengers or any of the amazing characters associated with it.***
1. Chapter 1

Asgard – the heavenly dwelling of the Norse gods, the most beautiful place in the universe. Blah blah blah. Loki was tired of this place and the too familiar faces. Everyone looked the same to him. Golden locks, thick muscles, bright smiles – a bunch of babbling idiots, thought Loki. He had decided to remain in his corridors for the day to avoid the most annoying of them all – Thor. His fake brother. For someone who thought more with their muscles than their brain, Thor was annoyingly observation when it came to him. His efforts to make Loki feel like a part of the family made him want to pull away even more.

On this evening Loki stretched across a soft chair by the fireplace. His legs draped lazily off the side. He stared at his apple in distain. It wasn't very appealing. In fact, nothing had been very appealing to him nowadays.

Food, drink, his corridor, sex – Loki shuttered at the thought. Too many times had he taken an Asgardian woman into his bed. They were rough, dominate and manly. He had even got low enough to try out a mortal. They whined and were broken too easily. He wanted something new and exciting. He wanted to corrupt someone of a different level - he wanted to break their mind.

Loki smiled as he straightened himself out in the chair. That was it. He would crush someone's mind. Thinking of the people in his home world, he shook his head immediately. No, his fake father – the almighty king – would never stand for it. He would have to make sure his father never knew. He would visit Earth and break a mortal from the inside outside out.

The thought rolled around in Loki's mind bringing an unusual grin to his face. He needed to get started immediately.

He prepared himself and headed to the sniveling planet of Earth. This place always made him wrinkle his nose. They were filthy people, mortals, craving submission but resisting with uncanny notions of valor and bravery. Loki decided to focus on his task and leave this place quickly.

Loki, now adorned in a white collared shirt and black slacks walked lazily around the town of, he looked for a sign – Gig Harbor. It was a strange little placed filled with boats and water. He walked around the town getting strange glances from some of the older people and lustful glances from younger girls. Ignoring them he pressed on until he came to a brown building full of noise and color. The sign said it was a school. A place to give the dying race hope, thought Loki in distain. Standing near the green fence with an anxious look on her face was a pretty woman in her early 30's. She had a nice build, Loki noted though her baggy clothes covered this. Something about her called out to him but she wasn't it.

Before he continued forward a man joined the woman. He too looked anxious.

"So I guess this is, huh?"

The woman didn't answer for a moment. She sighed. "I don't think we should do this."

Loki grew interested. He stood near then listening to their conversation.

The man put his arm around the woman. "She is ten years old. We have put it off way too long. If we wait until her teenage years she will resent us even more."

"What is she wants to know who her, h-her – real parents are?" questioned the woman as tears poured from her eyes.

"We are her real parents. She knows that."

Loki narrowed his eyes at the couple. Liars, posers – he wanted to destroy them.

"Here she comes. Act natural, Trish."

Loki's eye locked on to a little girl with dirty blonde hair. Her curls bounced as she walked. Loki glanced at the parents and saw they both had solid black hair. The little girl joined her parents. Loki watched them walk away and in his belly he could feel that he had found the right person.

A few hours later, Rosie sat in her backyard on her tire swing. She watched her feet as she spun in circles. A tear found its way into her eye but she blinked it away. It really wasn't that bad. They may not be her "real" parents but they loved her all the same, right?

A noise made her jump. "Whose there?" she called into the rose bushes surrounding her backyard.

A tall dark haired man appeared making her scream. Loki raised a hand immediately silencing her.

The girl found her voice was gone. She stared up at him with bewilderment.

"If you stop screaming I'll give your voice back. Do we have an agreement?"

Despite everything, Rosie couldn't help but think how strange his accent was. She decided to accept the agreement and nodded in response.

"Excellent." Whispered Loki with a fake smile.

She found her voice had returned.

"W-who are you?"

Loki knelt in front of her. "A friend."

Rosie raised an eyebrow. "Are you a devil worshipper?"

Loki's eyebrows raised in surprise. "No. I am a God."

Rosie didn't seem to believe him. "Prove it."

Loki was becoming annoyed.

"Enough." He said sharply.

Rosie crossed her arms looking angry. "I'm not a baby –"

"You mean you're not their baby?" Loki motioned to the house.

Rosie gulped. "I don't know what you mean."

Loki laughed dryly. "Do not lie to me. I see everything. You aren't their child. You are just a tool they used to complete their perfect little family. You don't mean anything to them."

Rosie jumped up. "That's not true!"

"Oh Rose, it is."

Rosie scrunched up her face. "My name is Rosie."

"For now." Loki agreed.

"What do you want?" challenged Rosie.

Loki straightened up. "I just wanted to say hello. I'll be leaving now but I'll see you again."

Rosie put up a hand. "Wait –"

But Loki was already gone leaving the girl alone in the darkening backyard with a confused look on her face.

When Loki made his way back home he felt a thrill of excitement go through him. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Years passed before she saw him again. Rosie was now twelve years old. She had told her parents about the strange man and they wouldn't let her outside for two weeks. They even had called the cops. Rosie had wondered if this was the reason he had never came back. Sometimes she would dream of him.

On this bright summer day Rosie was inside staring at a blank canvas, as she did almost every day. The people in her town were nice, her teachers her nice, her family was nice – everything was just so nice.

Rosie couldn't help but feel a little lost. Everyone in this town was obsessed with boating and fishing. She didn't see the glamor in it. The salty ocean water burned her throat and the smell of fish made her nauseous. Her father and older brother chalked this up to her being a girly girl. Rosie didn't think this was true but she didn't argue. She knew what a real girly girl looked like and they filled most of her class rooms at school.

Rosie picked up her paint brush and began her newest creation though it looked like all the rest. It was the same image but with different color. Tall white towers forming a building surrounded by warm light with a million stars shining down on it. It was the image from her dreams. She closed her eyes forcing the image into her mind.

"It's not quite the same but you are very close." Came a familiar behind her.

She whipped around spilling paint everywhere.

"Clumsy mortals," sighed Loki.

"Where have you been?" questioned Rosie

Loki interlocked his fingers. "I know not what you mean."

"You said you would be back."

Loki gestured around the room. "And I am."

"It's been two years!" cried Rosie.

"Time does not pass so quickly for me." Loki mused.

"Well, it does for me. My mom –"

"She's not your mother," reminded Loki.

Rosie's eyebrows pulled together. "She said I shouldn't talk to you, that I should run away –"

"You are disobeying her."

Rosie considered this. "She said you could hurt me but I don't think you will."

"You shouldn't be so trusting. I am dangerous."

Loki could smell her fear yet she didn't try to escape.

"What's your name?"

Loki paused for a moment then told her. "I am Loki Laufeyson of Asgard."

She stared at him blankly before asking, "What is an Asgard?"

Loki motioned to her picture. "You painted it, did you not? I see you have gotten my messages."

Rosie breathed in deeply. "My dreams? That was you?"

Loki said nothing. He simply stared at her.

"What do you want?" asked Rosie breathlessly.

"I want to give you a warning about your would be family. Their intentions are not true. You are a pawn in their chess game. They care not about you."

Rosie took a step forward. "That's not true! They love me."

Rosie's mother appeared in the door way. "Honey, who are you yelling at?"

Rosie pointed to Loki only to find her room empty. She tried to explain to her mother about the man and what he had said but instead of believing her she called their doctor and Rosie went into therapy.

They gave her medicine to take every day and it was supposed to keep the man away.

Two years and many dreams later, Rosie now went by Rose. The fourteen year old was a loner with only one friend. His name was Stanley and somehow he always smelled like pizza but he was kind and he believed her stories.

Unfortunately Stanley had caught the flu and was out for a week so Rose was forced to sit by herself on the school bus. She pulled out her sketch pad doodling. Without invitation a plump red hair sat down next to her. She was a few older than Rose.

"Whatcha drawing?" she asked in a less than friendly voice.

"Nothing," said Rose quickly trying to stuff the pad away but it was ripped from her hands.

The girl looked down at the pad laughing. A skinny, goth girl parallel to them leaned over.

"What did the freak draw?"

She flashed the pad. "The dark prince, apparently."

The drawing was of a dark haired man with green swirls for eyes. The words dark prince were scribbled elegantly beneath it.

"Give it back." Yelled Rose as she reached for it.

The large girl laughed throwing the book out the open window.

Rose watched as it hit the ground near a large puddle. The two girls laughed like hyenas.

"There goes your dark prince."

Instead of responding Rose turned to the window staring out it blinking tears away. Word had spread quickly about the girl who had to take meds. Everyone thought she was crazy and maybe she was. Just then a flash of green caught her eye. Her head flew up as she saw him standing on the corner smiling wickedly holding her sketch book. Jumping up immediately, Rose tried to push past the chubby red head. She held her arms up blocking Rose in.

"Where are you going, freak?"

Without hesitation Rose punched her in the face sending her flying back. Rose's hand ached as she looked down at the girl with wide eyes. What had she just done? Instead of reflecting she ran to the front of the bus, grabbing the handle to open the doors and hopping out despite the protests of the bus driver. She ran to the corner where she had seen him but he was nowhere in sight.

Rose searched many streets but couldn't find him. It was dark before she made it back to her house.

Her mother jumped up as soon as she walked through the door. "Where the hell have you been? Your school called me. You punched a girl and jumped off a moving bus then you stay out all night doing God knows what –"

"Shut up!" screamed Rose surprised by her own anger.

Her father appeared in the doorway. "Don't you dare take that tone with your mother!"

"She's not my mother and you're not my father!" spat Rose viciously.

The anger fell from their faces instantly replaced with hurt.

"You don't give a shit about me! You just wanted a sibling for Bryan because you couldn't have any more kids. I'm just a pawn in your game!"

"Did he tell you that?" questioned her father.

Rose stared at him for a long moment before running up the stairs and into her dark room. She locked her door and fell to the floor as the tears poured from her eyes. Was she crazy?

"Hello," said a deep voice from across the room.

Rose lifted her head slowly. She stared at him for a long time.

Loki held her sketch book. "These pictures are quite flattering. Do you think of me often?"

She felt the same anger build back up inside. "You ruined my life!"

"Don't be dramatic."

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy."

Loki paused. "Are you not?"

"No!" yelled Rose.

She realized her parents were probably listening to her and decided to lower her voice. "No, I'm not. They gave me medicine. If I was really crazy I wouldn't be able to see you."

Loki chuckled but did not seem amused at all. "Well, you seem to have everything figured out."

Rose narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?"

"What do I want?" questioned Loki as he began pacing around her room. "You dream of my home every night, you draw pictures of me every day – What do you want, Rose?"

"I – I don't know. I just want to know – if you're real."

Loki leaned against her window sill. "What do you think?"

"I think you're very evasive!" accused Rose.

"Perhaps." Agreed Loki. "So what if I am real?"

Rose paused. "Then – then take me with you."

Loki chuckled again. "To Asgard? No, I think not."

"Please," begged Rose. "I don't fit in. These people aren't my real family. I have no friends."

"What of Stanley - do you not call him your 'best friend' on a daily basis?"

Rose looked stunned. "You've been watching me?"

"Occasionally."

"You said on a daily basis."

Loki half shrugged. "You mortals do the same thing every day. You fear change."

"Obviously I don't!" exclaimed Rose. "I said I would come to Asgard with you."

Loki smiled. "And then what? Will you become my blushing bride?"

Rose did blush. She hoped the dark hid her red cheeks. "No – I hadn't really thought that far."

"Your kind never goes consider the future."

"My kind? What makes you so much better?"

Loki's expression went dark as he raised his voice. "I am immortal. I am a God. You are a disgusting, murderous human. Your people run through your resources with ignorance not caring about your dying home as long as you have your – entertainment."

He motioned around her room. For the first thing he could see real fear in her eyes. "If you came to Asgard with me you would not enjoy your role."

"Maybe I would. Give me a chance."

Loki considered this. "My answer may change but for now you remain here."

And he vanished.

Rose crawled to the spot where he had been standing. His boots left an imprint in the carpet. "He is real," she whispered breathlessly.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at Asgard Loki was having a good laugh. This was an excellent idea. He terrorized the pour girl for a little over two months now. He wondered what his next move would be. He was thoroughly enjoying this new game. After he was done with her he intended to find someone else immediately but his behavior had not gone unnoticed around the kingdom.

One night at dinner Thor began questioning him.

"Brother, what brings thy good mood?"

"Good food and good company," Loki responded with a sickeningly sweet smile to his mother.

She smiled back at him. "I am a lucky woman."

"Luck is for mortals. We are Gods," mused Loki.

Thor pressed on. "You have not been yourself as of late. What is responsible for this change?"

"I have already answered thy question once, brother."

Thor stopped questioning him but watched him carefully through dinner.

Back on Earth much time had passed for Rose. She was now 17. Her life had become exceptionally better. Though she and her family remained distant, Rose had found several friends in high school. She now even had a boyfriend. His name was Luke and he was the definition of dreamy. He liked to watch her draw. Once he had accidentally stumbled upon a picture of Loki.

"Whose this, hun?"

She felt her heart sank as she saw the picture. Keeping her composure she smiled. "Oh just some character I saw online. I think he's from an anime or something."

"Oh, well it's really good." Luke smiled brightly at her.

She tried to smile back but her muscles didn't seem to listen to her. Loki had been gone for three years. How much longer would he make her wait? Would he ever come back? Some nights she talked to the stars hoping he could hear but no response came until the night of her prom.

Rose was very excited about the dance. Her and her best friend, Tiffany had picked out their dresses together and got their hair done at the same salon. Rose slipped on her emerald green adding a few accessories. Luke came to pick her up at 8:00. Her and her friends danced the night away with twirls and laughter.

Half way through the night Rose went into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She walked to the mirror taking in her appearance. Her face was red from dancing and a few of her curls had escaped the tight ball on the back of her head. She began fixing her hair when a reflection in the mirror made her scream. She immediately covered her mouth spinning around.

"Loki?"

Loki took her in. "Green is a good color for you."

"You're back." Whispered Rose.

"Obvious," said Loki bowing his head a few inches.

She blushed. "Have you made a decision?"

"Yes. I will take you to Asgard with me on the day of your 18th birthday - that is if you still want to come."

"Will I be able to visit my friends and family?"

"No. It's a one way ticket."

Rose gulped. She and Luke were doing so well.

"I can imagine how this will affect your new love life," teased Loki with a dark smile.

She blushed again. "Luke is really nice."

Loki said nothing to this.

Rose made up her mind. "I will go with you."

Loki nodded. "I shall see you in 4 months."

He disappeared. Rose felt excitement bubbling up in her. Yes, she would be leaving behind her family, friends and boyfriend but she had thought of nothing but Loki and Asgard since she was ten years old.

Rose returned to the dance. Instead of telling Luke about her decision she decided to enjoy the night with him. When the dance was over they got Luke's older brother to buy then a 24 pack of beer and went to the abandoned bar by the boat dock. Her friends Tiffany and Phoebe convinced her to drink a few beers. They were disgusting and she barely was able to get them down. A nice buzz set in though and she found herself laughing louder than normal. Eventually the couples made their way home until it was just her and Luke.

He began kissing her neck. She giggled as his beard tickled her. Luke pulled back smiling. He took her face in his hands kissing her deeply. Eventually she on her back with Luke on top of her. When he moaned in her ear she realized what he wanted to do. She had never been that far with anyone but if she was going to leave for a foreign world she could at least enjoy the time she had on Earth.

Rose knew what Luke was going to ask before he even opened his mouth. "Can I make love to you?"

She smiled kissing him back. "Yes."

Luke's hand began creeping up her dress. Suddenly he flew off, quite literally. He hit the barn yard wall with a hard thud. He didn't move.

Rose screamed as she sat up. In front of her was Loki. He looked furious.

"What are you doing, Rose?"

Rose stood up running to Luke. "Is he dead?

Loki shook his head. "He will be awake shortly but that is not what I ask you."

He grabbed her arm roughly making her face him. "What are you doing?"

"Making out with my boyfriend?" asked Rose in confusion.

"I heard what he asked of you and your response." Raged Loki.

Rose found herself blushing. "How is that any of your business?"

Loki swiftly backhanded her sending her into a pile of hay. She nursed her face as she stared up at him. "Asgard is not a place for the common whore. Our agreement is off. You will never see me again."

Despite his actions, Rose scurried towards him. "Please. I'm not, I'm really not –"

Loki kicked her hand away. "Good bye, Rosie."

The words cut her like a knife. She watched him disappear for the last time.

Outside of the barn Loki watched her begin to cry. Eventually Luke woke up and she cussed him out and ran home. Loki laughed wickedly. He still planned to take her to Asgard as his servant but he would let her suffer awhile longer first.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose was now 22 years old. She finished college with a Bachelor of fine arts. She moved to New York with her friend Tiffany. She hadn't spoken to her family or Luke for a few years. In fact, Luke broke up with her after the night in the barn and she had not dated anyone since. Tiffany constantly tried to hook her up with friends but she shot them down.

"You're a beautiful girl, why on Earth are you still single?"

"I'm too busy to date."

Tiffany laughed. "Rose, you've been sitting on the couch eating popcorn for three days!"

Rose considered this. "It's really very time consuming."

"Is this about Luke?"

Rose actually laughed. "Why would this be about Luke?"

"Well," began Tiffany nervously. "It seems like you have never moved on from him. I know he hurt you really bad but you can't let your whole life revolve around him."

Rose swallowed hard. Tiffany was right, although it wasn't Luke who stopped her from moving on.

"Greg has been dying to take you out. I'm going to call him right now. You guys are going out tonight."

Rose opened her mouth to protest but Tiffany cut her off. "Find something cute to wear while I call him."

She watched her leave the room. Rose stood up staring blankly at her closet.

"Green is a good color for you."

Rose whipped around to see Loki sitting on her bed.

"Loki," she choked out. "I thought –"

"I have been testing you. It seems you are now worthy to come with me to Asgard."

Rose's mouth fell open. She had to remember to breathe. "When?"

Loki smiled wickedly. "Right now."

Before Rose could say anything Loki took three long steps toward her pressing a green leaf to her mouth. "Sleep now, Rose."

And she did.

When Rose woke up her head was still spinning. She found herself on a bed made of some type of feathery material. It was so soft she didn't want to get up.

"Comfortable?"

Rose immediately sat up staring at Loki. "I'm really here?"

"Yes, you are here and now it is time for you to fill your role."

Rose stood up staring at Loki. The way his dark eyes glared at her made her want to hide.

"What is it?"

His hand struck across her face. The force threw her back across the bed.

"The first rule is not to speak unless spoken to."

Rose stared up at him in confusion. "What the hell are you doing?"

Another smack.

Loki smiled down at her and for the first time she saw evil in his eyes. "You are now my servant, Rose Hastings. You will live your life doing only as I command and you will never see your family or anyone else again."

Rose stared at him in horror. She had made a huge mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki circled Rose with a look of disgust on his face. "You have spent your whole pathetic life waiting for me and now I have fulfilled my promise and you quiver in your corner like a RAT!"

He spat the words at her. She was in fact hiding in a corner of her room crying.

She felt her body being jerked up.

"I will give you two options. You stop this pathetic sniveling or I kill you now. You choose."

When she didn't answer he screamed, "SPEAK DOG!"

"I'll stop."

Loki stared at her coldly. He grabbed her hair twisting it roughly in his hands. "You will call me, Master."

She stared at him for a long moment before whispering, "Yes, master."

He smiled wickedly. "Very good."

He threw her roughly into the wall and walked to the door.

"Bathe now. You smell like a dog. I'll be back shortly."

When he was gone she stood up looking around at the large room. For someone who was supposed to be a slave she surely had a big room. Fear filled her up and she wanted to cry but instead she did as she was told and took a bath.

The bathtub was unlike any of the other she had ever seen. Several levers lined the walls. She pushed them one by one. Some produced water while others different colors of soap. Despite her current situation she could honestly say it was the best bath she ever had.

When Rose finished she was surprised to find a row of gowns and dresses in her closet – all green. She pulled one over her head and climbed into her bed feeling drowsy.

Just then the door slammed open. Rose watched as Loki strutted through it.

She said nothing as he approached her.

"Undress."

Rose froze. She couldn't speak now even if she was allowed.

"Now!" commanded Loki.

Rose slipped the gown over her head revealing her naked body.

Loki took her in. She had filled in quite nicely. Nice curves, soft skin – he began to grow excited. As much as he loved toying with her mind, he would enjoy destroying her body even more.

"Lay on the bed." He purred quietly.

Rose did as she was told. She held her hands tightly against her sides to stop them from noticeably shaking.

Loki undressed himself quickly. When Rose heard his clothes fall to the floor a chill went up her back. He was going to force her to have sex with him. Was force the right word? Under different circumstances – ones in which he did not hit her and she was not his slave – she would have welcomed this. She had daydreamed about it for years. What concerned her more than anything was the pain. She heard horror stories from Tiffany and her other girlfriends.

Loki gave her little time to think about this. He pushed her roughly until she was in a good position then he climbed on to the bed. Rose couldn't help but look down at his naked body. In his clothes, Loki seemed on the scrawny side but looking at him now she could see he was deceptively muscular. Her eyes fell on his tight abs then to the v shape forming right above his – she gulped. She was not experienced in this department but she thought he was definitely above average.

Loki cleared his throat. Rose blushed profusely as she looked up to see him staring at her.

"Do you like what you see, dog?"

She flinched at the word realizing she didn't want this to happen. She didn't want this special moment to happen with someone who referred to her as a dog. What she wanted did not matter though. It was going to happen.

Loki leaned across the bed grabbing a vile from the dresser. He poured the contents in his hand and began to smear it up and down on his long member.

"This will hurt." Assured Loki with a smile.

Rose grimaced.

Loki grinned spreading her legs widely. He was pleasantly surprised she didn't beg or cry like the normal mortals or completely get lost in ecstasy. He looked at her untouched womanhood feeling a shiver of his own. He wanted to caress it, taste it even – but this wasn't about her pleasure. It was about his.

He kneeled before her scooting her hips closer. He could hear her heart beating wildly. It made him all the more excited.

Opening her lips he guided the head of his penis to her entrance. She gasped loudly.

"Oh pet, this isn't even the best part."

The word pet sent shocks down her back. Loki was surprised to smell her arousal. He began pressing into her. She was very lucky, Loki thought, that he was being so kind. Normally, he would have taken a woman at which ever pace he wanted despite the deflowering process. They however, had a long history or at least that was the way Rose saw it.

Rose bit her lip as he slipped all of the way inside. She wanted to yell at him to slow down but she knew he would not listen. The pain was absolutely horrible. Looking up at Loki, she could see he felt differently. As composed as he was, she could still see the flush in his cheeks. He closed his eyes as he began moving in and out. Rose winced in pain. She hoped the pain would end quickly but it seemed to linger on.

Loki's face stayed blank as he moved in and out of her. He was slowly at first then his pace grew faster and rougher. Her body bounced as he pounded into her. She was to scream and cry and even more she wanted to pull Loki completely on top of her. She hated this. He wouldn't touch her - he wouldn't even look at her. It was as if the only thing that existed on her was her vagina – and occasionally her breast.

Loki closed his eyes leaning his head back some as the pounding grew deeper. Rose was surprised to find a trace of pleasure beginning with the pain. Loki seemed to notice the change as well as more liquids surrounded his member.

"You are enjoying this aren't you, slave?"

She ignored his harsh words as she stared down at her member sliding in and out of her at a quick pace.

A loud moan came out of her mouth before she could stop it. It brought an evil grin to Loki's face.

"Tell me you are my slut."

Rose stared up at him looking appalled. He pinched her clit roughly making her scream.

"I – I'm your slut."

Loki grinned for a moment then his face hardened. His mouth opened slightly and she knew he was about to cum. Would he come inside her? Was that safe?

A low moan escaped his throat as warm liquids shot in Rose. She grinded against him and was rewarded with another moan. His body shook as he completely emptied inside of her.

Although breathless, Loki pulled out of her immediately. He climbed off the bed taking a nearby cloth to his member wiping it off. He pulled on his robes and headed for the door.

"Loki –" she called before she could stop herself.

He turned to glare at her.

"Master," she corrected. "May I speak?"

Loki nodded.

"Is this why you brought me here? To be your sex slave?"

Loki's lips formed into a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"What other use could I possibly have for a mortal?"

Then he was gone leaving Rose alone of the bed feeling very much alone.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki did not visit Rose for several days. At first she was beginning to fear that he would not feed her but one morning she awoke to a table full of food by her head. She looked around for signs of Loki. If he was here he had already left. She couldn't explain why this made her sad. Instead she went for the food eating faster than she should. When she slowed down to taste the food she realized it was better than anything she had ever tried.

After digesting and bathing, Rose did the only she could do – lay around. Loki left her with no entertainment.

Several hours later, Rose was surprised to hear the door opening. It was the first sound she had heard in days. She jumped up when Loki walked in. He looked angry.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

She immediately was greeted with two sharp smacks. She fell backwards into the wall banging her head hard. Stars formed in front of her eyes. Rose could feel her body being pulled up.

"How many times must I tell you," he yelled into her ear. "You speak when I say you can. I will train you, bitch!"

With that he threw her back on the bed stripping off her clothes roughly. With a mere wave of his hand, his own clothes were gone. She tried to process this thought but he was already pulling her legs apart and pressing inside of her. He was not kind enough to use lubricants this time and she could her insides crying out.

The burning pain was beginning to take over her. Rose wanted to cry but refused to show that kind of emotion to him. He seemed hell bent on doing the same thing.

Loki's face was expressionless as he mercilessly pounded in her. She began wincing with each thrust hoping it would end soon but her body was beginning to betray her. She could feel her own wetness despite the pain. Now that she could see beyond the pain, Rose stared up at Loki.

He was gorgeous. His green eyes locked into hers for a moment and she had the strong urge to kiss him. For a moment it seemed he thought the same thing as he leaned down toward her but with a loud pop he pulled out of her. He grabbed her hips roughly turning her over.

"That's right. Get in your natural position, dog." He remarked breathlessly.

She cried out as he entered her. As much as she did not want to enjoy this, the feeling of him inside of her in this position was amazing.

Rose pressed her body back against him moaning loudly.

Behind her, Loki was letting his composure go. Pleasure was written all over his face as he pressed deeper and deeper inside of her.

Rose was surprised to find her own pleasure growing at a quick rate. With each thrust she was closer to going over the edge and after a few more minutes she did. For the second time that day she saw stars as her orgasm took over.

Loki was surprised to feel her body shaking around him. He looked down at her wishing to see her face. He could feel his own control slipping as he began filling her up once again. His body shuttered and a low moan escaped through his closed lips.

Taking only a moment to compose his self, Loki climbed out of the bed and dressed quickly.

He was at the door when he turned to look at her. She was still on her stomach with a look of complete shock on her face. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Do you need anything, pet?"

Rose thought for a moment. "Some paper or a canvas – that would be nice."

She realized she had forgotten to call him master but he said nothing about this. He simply left the room. Rose drifted off into a deep sleep with dreams of Loki's lips on hers. When she awoke her room was covered in art supplies and her table was full of food.

"Thank you, Loki." She murmured to herself.

She spent the rest of the day eating fruit and painting. Some of the paintings were of home and others were of Loki. Not exact paintings of him but certain parts of his body. She hoped he wouldn't pick up on it when he visited her.

Rose yearned for him to visit. Not for the sex but for his presence. It was lonely being trapped in one room all day.

She added another swirl of green to picture. If Rose looked hard enough she could almost make out his eyes.

Loki spent the day dining with his family trying his best to act normal. He had a mortal trapped in a spare bedroom but by the look on his face he was having an average day.

"What say you, Loki? Shall you join Sif and I for a game of ball catching?" asked Thor is a deep voice.

Loki held in an eye roll. "I will decline this time."

"Oh, come now. You never join me in gaming."

Loki simply smiled in response. He was very eager to get back to his mortal. He wanted to hear her scream again.

When Thor disappeared with Sif, Loki made his way to her chambers. He unlocked the door, opening it quietly. She was humming and painting in one of the light green dresses he had given her.

With quiet steps he made his way to her. He paused behind her watching each brush stroke. When Loki looked at the painting he was surprised to find his own eyes looking back at him. He looked at all of the other paintings. All of them were him – in their own subtle ways. He could his ebony hair, his lips - actually a lot of the paintings resembled his lips. Something about this touched him in a way he would never explain. He had a strong desire to touch her. Loki grabbed her behind to whip her around but instead of turning gracefully she began flailing and kicked him in the stomach. She screamed loudly in his face. He jumped back in surprise which immediately turned to anger.

"How dare you scream at me?" yelled Loki.

Rose put a hand to her chest looking like she might faint. "You scared me! You are so quiet. You're like a ninja!"

Loki narrowed his eyes at her.

"Master," she added quickly.

He took a step towards closing the gap between them. Loki watched as she stared at his lips and knew in that moment she wanted to kiss him.

He thought about it for a moment then decided against it. Grabbing her shoulders, he yanked her off the stool roughly.

Laying her on the bed he began moving his fingers across her body. Loki could feel her shiver with each touch. He wanted to take her now but today he was going to play.

His head moved between her heads. Rose opened her mouth in surprise and half screamed when she felt his tongue flick across her most sensitive spot. Her body began to shake immediately.

Loki moved his tongue to her entrance letting it dance on the inside before sliding in. He had to hold her hips down to keep her from bucking. He was surprised at how much he was enjoying himself. She tasted amazing. He continued this for a few minutes before pulling back. She stared at him with hunger in her eyes. When he pulled out his member her hands clawed at his hips, trying to desperately to get him inside of her.

Loki smiled inwardly at this making a point to run his member around her entrance several times getting many whimpers from her. After a moment he plunged inside of her. Her wetness engulfed him as he began fucking her roughly. Her beautiful moans were driving him crazy. He was already on the brink of coming so he flipped around pulling her on top of him.

She stared down at him and he realized she had never done this before. Loki bucked his hips to get her started.

Rose felt very unexperienced as she began sliding up and down on his dick. It took her a moment to get into a good position but once she found a good rhythm pleasure took over again. She cried out every time she lowered herself back on to him. Loki looked up wanting to caress her body more. Rose seemed to feel the same. She took his hands and put them on her breast. He almost pulled away but instead he cupped them firmly in his hands giving the nipples a nice twist. This caused Rose to moan even louder. He knew she was on the verge of coming so he pulled her down on top of him and began pounding into her roughly.

Rose closed her eyes as a powerful orgasm shook her entire body. She wanted to collapse on top of him but he held her up as he released inside of her with a deep moan.

They both stayed like this for a moment. Rose stared down into Loki's beautiful green eyes. She then became aware of their bodies – hot, sweat and pressed together. Their hearts pounded next to each other. Before he could jump up and leave, Rose leaned in closer. She stared at his lips wanting to feel their warmth against her own.

Loki realized what she was doing and immediately flung her off him.

"That's enough for today, pet."

He pulled on his clothes and left.

When he was alone Loki leaned against the cool wall taking in a deep, raggedy breath. This mortal was getting under his skin in ways he didn't like. He needed to distance himself from her.

At dinner his father mentioned an Earth mission which would take a week or so and he gladly signed up for it much to everyone's surprise. After making arrangements with a servant to bring Rose food and drink, he took off desperate to get away.


	7. Chapter 7

Rose waited for Loki to return the next day but he didn't. He didn't come back the day after that either. She felt an emptiness inside that no amount of painting could take away.

Loki was busy on Earth overseeing a group of his peers. They were exploring unusual activity in New Mexico. Although Loki enjoyed being in charge, this left him in a position to simply watch over the others. In other words, she still found her way back into his mind.

After a week passed, Rose could do nothing but rock back and forth in her bed. She missed him more than she wanted to admit. She wanted to make love to him. She wanted to hear his musical voice. She laid her head down pulling her soft pillow tightly against her chest wishing it was him.

Loki felt like a mad man. He snapped at everyone who spoke to him. He was taking on unnecessary tasks. He felt the constant urge to work with hands, something he did not do often. Loki desperately wanted to rip her from his thoughts and even more – he wanted to feel her against his body. He sighed staring up at the blue sky. He needed to be home.

Two weeks had passed and still no sign of Loki. Rose finished her nightly bath watching the water run down the drain. She felt a tear in her eyes and let it drop down her face. She wanted to see her parents. To fix the things she had broken as a teenager. She wanted to see her brother and Tiffany. She even wanted to call Luke and apologize to him. More than any of those things – she wanted Loki. She dried her hair, slipping into one of the dark green gowns and left the bathroom. Before she could get to her bed, Rose felt someone's presence. Her head popped up. Loki stood before her with a pained expression. He was sweaty and dirty – where ever he came from he hadn't bothered to bathe before coming to her room.

"Loki," she whispered desperately running for him.

When she got a foot from him he caught her arms holding her back.

"Hello, Pet. Have you missed me?"

Rose struggled against his arms. "Where have you been?"

"Master," he reminded her.

She ignored this. "I thought you would never return."

Loki stared at her beautiful face filling in the blank spots his memory could not provide him. He needed to make a point to look at her more often. He could feel something deep inside of him – a longing. Loki knew when he gave into it he would be done for so he flung Rose backwards and continued into the room.

"What have you done in my absence?"

Rose tried to find her voice but had no luck. He turned to look at her. Her eyes revealed how much she had missed him. He could not wait any longer.

Loki only had to take one step forward for Rose to meet him. He grabbed her face roughly pulling her into him as his lips crushed into hers. She sighed deeply as she kissed him back. Loki picked her up easily wrapping his arms around her back as he carried her to the bed. They fell down together with their lips and tongues interlocking. The clothes came off so quickly that Rose wondered if Loki had used some sort of magic. Their bodies connected with several moans from each of them. Rose broke away from the kissing to watch Loki's face as he let himself come undone by her body. He swooped down quickly running his lips across her neck. Loki could new warmth wrap around him as Rose grew wetter. He moaned loudly in her ear making her scratch down his back. Together they climaxed. Loki collapsed on her chest panting hard.

They stayed like this for a long time. After a while Loki pushed himself up. He went to get off the bed but Rose grabbed his arm.

"How dare y-" he began but he stopped talking him he saw her expression.

Her eyes were watery.

"Please stay with me," she begged.

Loki swallowed hard. "As you wish."

He lay back down beside her and Rose immediately curled up next to his side. Her hand traced shapes on his chest until she fell asleep. Loki stared down at her feeling something stir deep inside him. This was no ordinary, mortal girl.


	8. Chapter 8

When Loki woke up he found Rose lying across his body. Her head snuggled against his chest. He felt a jolt of electricity shoot threw him. What had he let happen last night? He needed to leave and clear his head.

Rose's voice softly broke the silence. "Loki."

He looked down at her surprised to find her still sleep. She was dreaming about him. Loki immediately flung her off of him and jumped up. Rose sat straight up in the bed looking around wildly.

She looked at his retreating figure. "Where are you going?"

Loki paused before turning around. "The dog does not question the master, slave. Watch your tongue before you lose it."

Rose stared at him for a long before lying back down.

Loki was no longer surprised to find regret filling up his belly as he walked down the long, dark corridor to his normal bedroom. It was cold and dark filled with green curtains and sheets. He lay across his bed with a heavy heart.

He knew mortals were beneath him and normally he would not have thought twice about beating or killing one. This girl was different. He had seen her grow. She loved him. The thought came into his mind before he could stop it. She loves me, thought Loki. Well, he needed to change this but how? Brutal beatings didn't seem to do the trick. She enjoyed being bed by him. Then Loki came up with a brilliant idea. It would make him vulnerable though. Loki gritted his teeth. It had to be done or the girl had to leave.

Rose lay on the bed for a long time just staring at the wall. What had she expected? He told her she was a slave, a servant – his dog.

But last night, Rose told herself for the hundredth time, was different. Loki had let her in and she needed to find a way to get back to that moment. She needed to tell him how she felt and if he beat her to death then so be it. She couldn't hold these emotions in anymore. She loved him and she needed him to know.

Loki returned to her that night. He found her drying her damp hair on a towel. She smelled delicious and the way her cheeks flushed from her hot bath made Loki's member twitch. Stay focused, he told himself.

Rose looked up at him her expression softening. She opened her mouth then closed it.

Loki took a very more steps until he was standing in front of her. She was staring into his green eyes and he into her deep brown.

"I think I have made a mistake bringing you here," began Loki. "You disobey me daily. You open your legs as easy as a common whore –"

"Loki –"

He smacked her leaving a long mark going down her cheek. She held her face looking like she might cry.

"I know you think you have some sort of feelings for me," Loki watched as she blushed. "But the truth is – you don't know the real me."

Loki took off his long black robes and the shirt tucking into his pants. Rose stared at him obviously confused.

"There is a reason I chose you. We both have false parentage." He held up a hand to silence her. "This – this is not my true form."

Rose watched in horror as Loki's skin turned blue and his eyes flashed red. His face was filled with bumpy ridges.

Loki watched her expression happy to see fear but also hurt by her reaction. He wrapped his hand around her arm and watched her shiver.

"You're so cold," she whispered. "Does it hurt?"

He simply shook his head.

Rose smiled bringing a frown to Loki's face. She lifted her hand cupping his face. "Blue has always been my favorite color."

Loki felt his heart skip several beats. "You stupid bitch!"

Rose withdrew her hand looking scared. He grabbed her arms shaking her hard. She felt a sharp pain in her head and he slammed her against the wall. "I should kill you."

She tried to push him off of her but his grip tightened. Loki growled at her.

"Don't you understand? I'm a monster." Cried Loki.

"No," protested Rose. "You're not and even if you were it wouldn't matter to me – I love you, Loki."

The words crushed him. His arms fell to his sides weakly. Rose took this moment to wrap her arms around him and press her warm lips to cool, blue ones.

Loki found his lips working against hers. Rage built back up inside him and he grabbed her hair roughly and flung her across the room. He watched as her nose began to bleed.

"You moron!" he spat. "Do you even realize why you're here? You aren't special, I don't care about you – Your mother caught my attention not you. After I found out you were adopted I decided to break your life. It was a game for me! I tore you from your family who loved you more than anything."

Rose couldn't speak. She stared at him in horror.

"I always was going to bring you here as my slave. Even when you wanted to bed that mortal boy. I just wanted to see you cry. I wanted to make you think you were crazy because I needed entertainment!"

Rose looked to the ground feeling like all the air in the room had been sucked away.

"Then let me go" she whispered so low he couldn't hear her.

Loki took a step forward. "What did you say, dog?"

"My name is ROSE!" she screamed. "And I said let me go home! Find new entertainment. I must be boring by now."

Loki felt a lump in his throat.

"As you wish."

And then he was gone leaving Rose to cry on the floor.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki headed down the brightly lit hall to his brother's corridors. Desperate times called for desperate measures, or so the mortals said. He could easily take Rose home. He could do it right now, in fact. However, Loki was not sure if he could actually bring himself to do it without help. He walked into his brother's bedroom without knocking. He saw him standing closely to Sif. They spoke softly to each other. The sight of them would normally bring on an eye roll from Loki but now it caused him an unexplainable pain in his stomach.

"Brother," he said loudly causing Sif to jump.

"Loki, do you not know the meaning of privacy?"

"I care not what you do with my brother but I need to speak with him for a moment."

Sif opened her mouth but Thor silenced her. "If my company is what you seek brother, you shall have it. Sif, give us a moment."

She left the room looking highly offended.

"What has brought you here, brother?" questioned Thor.

Loki drew a raggedy breath. "I have brought a mortal to Asgard."

Thor's eyebrows shot up. "And you have told father?"

Loki stared at him for a moment. "Not exactly."

"This is forbidden, Loki." Raged Thor.

Loki nodded. "I know. I have made a mistake. I need you to take her back to Earth for me."

"I will do as you ask, brother but why not take this task on by thy self?"

"It will be – easier this way" Loki choked out.

Thor's voice softened. "It is a woman then?"

"A puny, little thing –" Loki began.

"But a woman all the same." Finished Thor.

"I plan to erase her memory. Meet me in the guest corridors in the west wing in one hour."

Thor nodded and Loki took off back to Rose's room.

He stood outside for a long time trying to find the right words but for once his silver tongue failed him.

Loki opened the door. He saw Rose sitting on the bed with her back to him. Her head lifted at the noise but she did not turn.

"Are you ready to go home now?"

Rose stood up slowly turning to face him. Loki could see her eyes were puffy from crying.

"I am ready."

Loki made his way to her until they were only a few feet apart.

"I have to erase your memory. I can't have you running around telling your mortal mates about Asgard."

Rose's opened widely. "Please, don't –"

Loki stared at her. "Why?"

Rose looked like she didn't want to answer the question.

"I don't –" She swallowed hard. "Want to forget you."

Loki forced himself to roll his eyes. "You mortals, always so sentimental."

Tears began streaming down Rose's face. She tried to wipe them away but they kept coming.

"L-Loki, please." She begged.

"I must do it, dog."

"If I'm not going to remember this anyway tell me – did this mean anything to you?"

Loki sighed. "What do you want me to say? I don't love you, Pet."

Rose suddenly threw herself at him. He didn't resist. Her lips were urgent as they wrapped around his. Loki let this happen as he gripped the back of her head. He was surprised to find her hands on his chest, unbuttoning his shirt.

He helped her quickly, removing the rest of his layers as well. Rose began pulling off her dress but Loki was quicker. Their naked bodies pressed against each other.

Rose pushed Loki onto the bed straddling him. He looked up at her in surprise. No mortal had ever been this dominant with him. Then he realized she knew this would be their last time together.

Rose kissed down his neck, across his chest and then lower to his throbbing member. Loki moaned as her warm lips took him. Although inexperienced, Rose had always wanted to do this. He tasted like heaven. She took him in deeply. The amount of moans leaving his mouth even surprised him. Loki watched her curls bounce up and down as she sucked on his throbbing member. He knew he couldn't hold out much longer so he her pulled off. Loki lay her down on her back softly. He entered her a little on the rough side. She winced but after a moment began to moan. He closed his eyes as he took in her wetness. It surrounded him.

"Look at me" whispered Rose.

Loki opened his eyes staring down at the beauty beneath him. He pressed into her deeply and she groaned in response.

After a few more strokes, Loki felt his orgasm building up. He kissed her as his seed filled her up.

Rose continued to kiss him deeply.

Loki put his hands to her head. It was time to take her memories before he could no longer bring himself to do it. Rose seemed to sense this. She wrapped her hands around his.

Her eyes filled with tears as she pulled back to look at him.

"You changed my life, Loki Laufeyson. I will never forget you."

"You will," replied Loki sadly.

"Then," began Rose slowly. "Tell me you love me - even if you don't mean it. Let me have this one moment."

Loki paused for several moments before whispering, "I love you, Rosie."

The words brought more tears to her eyes. "I love you, Loki."

His eyes hardened again as he pressed his hands to her head. Rose's eyes rolled back in her head and silence fell around them.

After a moment, Loki stood up. He cleaned up her and dressed him in her Earth attire. Thor arrived shortly after.

"Has her memory been cleared?"

Loki nodded in response. Thor stepped forward lifting her swiftly off the bed.

"Be careful," hissed Loki.

Thor stared at him. "Are you sure about this, brother?"

Loki nodded. "Just take her. She has grown to be quite annoying."

Thor looked at him sadly before disappearing.

Loki found a large knot growing in his throat. It poked through to his stomach causing him sharp pains. She was really gone. The girl who loved him even in his ugliest form. I will be better off, thought Loki. This mortal was beginning to bore me any way. Loki looked around the large chamber realizing all of her painting still remained. He walked to the most recent one. A blue monster with red eyes looked back at him. An unexpected rage ran through him as he sent the painting flying across the room.

What was wrong with him?


	10. Chapter 10

It had been two months since Rose's departure. Loki spent the day in his room like he did most days. For a while he tried to busy himself with work around the kingdom but no one seemed willing to let him lift a finger. Some days he trained with weaponry. It was a nice distraction. At the end of the day, it was the same sinking feeling. Tonight, he planned to bed a woman for the first since Rose had left. An Asgardian woman – what was her name? Eria or something. She would arrive shortly but until then Loki made no attempt to move. He simply stared into the fireplace wondering how Rose was adapting.

When Rose came back home everyone was in an uproar. The never ending questions came but she couldn't tell them where she had been. She didn't remember a single thing. The last memory she had was Tiffany telling her to pick out a cute outfit and then everything went back. However, almost two years had pasted and everyone thought her to be dead. Her parents were extremely happy to see her and although Tiffany was angry about her abrupt departure, she soon forgave her and asked her to be her maid of honor in her upcoming wedding.

On this evening Rose was having dinner with her parents and brother. They were having a good time catching up. Bryan was doing well at his job and her mother and father went on and on about their upcoming cruise.

"What have you been up to, Rose?" Bryan asked with a friendly smile.

Rose paused. "I actually have an art show coming up."

"Painting anything new?"

"I actually keep painting the same thing. It's weird – I can't get the image out of my head."

Her mother smiled. "What is it dear?"

"A bright light surrounding this big – castle? And there's a man –"

Her mother and father exchanged looks. "A man?"

"Yes, with black hair-"

"And greens eyes," finished her father.

Rose stared at him with wide eyes. "How did you know?"

Her parents exchanged worried glances.

"That was your imaginary friend when you were little, remember Rose?"

She strained to remember but everything seemed dark.

"No, I don't."

They all stared at her with the same concerned looks.

Back at Asgard, Loki was looking up at the beauty, Eria. She had come to him in only a thin robe. Now she was completely naked. Her breast were large and her hips curvy. Eria smiled down at him as she removed the clip from her hair letting her golden curls spill down her shoulders. Loki watched the curls bounce feeling a familiar pang in his stomach. He ignored it as he stood.

Eria began stripping off his layers. Her hands were quick. He was soon naked. She took his member into her hands.

"Do you not find me attractive?"

Loki knew why she asked the question. He was not hard despite the naked woman in front of him.

Eria began caressing his chest while planting small kisses on his chest. She came to his mouth. When her full lips pressed against his he sighed. Behind his closed eyes he saw Rose's soft, pink lips, her shining eyes –

Loki pulled away wiping his mouth. "Please, go."

Eria looked offended. "Why would you invite –"

"GO!" roared Loki.

Eria narrowed her eyes, slipped back in her robe and was gone.

Loki dressed himself. He could not stay away from her anymore. He had to at least see her.

When he arrived on Earth it took a while to track her down. When he finally did see her his heart stopped beating.

Her hair had grown much longer sine the last time he saw her. The sun bounced off her curls as she walked briskly down the street. She wore a light blue dress with a brown belt and sandals. Loki could hear the words "blue has always been my favorite color" echo through his mind.

Before he could even process the thought he was walking towards her. He had to get closer.

Just then she stopped looking around. Loki watched as she was joined by another mortal – Luke. They both smiled when they saw each other. He watched with much jealousy as Luke planted a kiss on her cheek and then they walked arm and arm with her into a small pink shop. Loki felt his heart sink to his stomach as he read the sign above the store: Bridal Boutique.

He wanted to squash the puny human, to step on him like the bug he was.

Loki stopped himself from walking into the bridal shop and murdering everyone in sight. He had let her go. He had lied to her face. Why should he now ruin her happiness especially after all he had put her through?

Inside the bridal shop, Rose was chatting away with Luke.

"I can't believe you have a baby! I still keep seeing the 17 year old Luke in my head."

Luke smiled. "I know what you mean. It feels a bit odd seeing you all grown up. You will have to come by for dinner sometime. My wife would love to meet you."

"I would love to!"

Tiffany joined them after a minute. "I found your dress! Look at it! Isn't it gorgeous?"

Rose stared down at the emerald green dress in her hands. That color was so familiar. It made something flutter in her stomach – when she strained to remember all she saw was black.

She put on a smile. "It's gorgeous!"

After shopping, the three friends went to lunch. They both agreed to come to Rose's art show.

Rose was very nervous about the show. She only had six paintings to show and they all were very similar. When she got home, she slipped into a light green dress and put on her silver heels. She decided to leave her long hair down knowing she would be fighting a losing battle anyway.

When Rose arrived at her art show, she was surprised to find a large crowd. Everyone seemed very interested in the paintings. They seemed – other worldly.

"Where did you get the idea for this one?" asked an older man looking at the painting of the kingdom covered in warm star light.

Rose cocked her head to the left. "In my dreams. It sounds strange, I know but some days when I wake up the only thing I can see is this image."

"And this one, of course," remarked a tall lady beside her.

She pointed to the painting of the pale man with black hair and green eyes.

"Who is he?"

Rose smiled. "I wish I knew."

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose could see someone staring at her.

She looked across the room and felt every nerve in her body scream out.

It was him. The man from the painting. Ignoring everyone around her she walked to him quickly. He walked even quicker heading out the back door. Rose ran to catch up with him. When she exited the building she found herself in a dark alley.

"Looking for me?" came a musical voice from behind her.

Rose spun around. She stared at the beautiful man in front of her for a long time before speaking.

"Who are you?"

Loki forced a smile trying to keep himself under control. The urge to grab her and crush his lips against her own was becoming stronger by the second.

"A friend," he answered simply.

Rose stepped forward raising her hand to touch his face.

"Don't," he whispered but her hand continued forward caressing the side of his face.

Immediately, Loki leaned into it sighing her name.

"How do you know me when I cannot remember you?"

Loki decided to answer truthfully. "I stole your memories."

Rose almost looked offended. "Well, give them back."

"If I did, you would know the last words I spoke to you to be true. I am not sure if I can handle the exposure."

"If you won't give me back my memories then take this one as well. If I leave here knowing you are real –" she shuttered. "The pain would be too much to handle."

"I doubt that –" began Loki.

"You don't know what it's like – missing someone you can't even remember. It's the worst kind of emptiness."

Loki began to pace around her. "You seem to be doing fine. You have Luke and the wedding –"

"Luke?" she asked in confusion. "He is married. We only met today for Tiffany's wedding."

Loki stared at her for a long time.

Rose moved closer to him. She put her hands softly on his chest.

"Do I love you? Because it certainly feels like I do."

Loki could do nothing but nod when she opened her mouth again he leaned forward and crushed his lips against it.

They kissed for a long time. Loki lifted his hands to her letting her memories fly back in.

Rose pulled away. "Loki?"

Loki felt like he could almost cry. "No one says my name quite like you."

"But I thought –"

He began shaking his head. "I love you, Rose. If I could redo everything I would. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. I –"

Her lips cut him off. Loki wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's go home," whispered Loki. "You should meet my family."

Rose's fingers danced across his neck and down his chest. "Maybe we could stop by our bedroom first."

Loki grinned. "I was hoping you would say that."


End file.
